<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gubben Pettson X Gandalf (NärCon 2019 AFiSH Fanfiction Tävling Vinnare 25/7) by Saphylos (solace_saphylos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126267">Gubben Pettson X Gandalf (NärCon 2019 AFiSH Fanfiction Tävling Vinnare 25/7)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace_saphylos/pseuds/Saphylos'>Saphylos (solace_saphylos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pettson &amp; Findus - Sven Nordqvist, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Destroying Childhood Memories, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Old Age, Svenska | Swedish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace_saphylos/pseuds/Saphylos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skrivet på NärCon med hjälp av föreningen AFiSH och deras fanfiction slumpgenerator. Paret jag fick var Gandalf, från Sagan om ringen, och Pettson, från Sven Nordqvists barnböcker om Pettson &amp; Findus. Jag vann.</p><p>Var redo på gubbsex, snusk och en allmänt förstörd barndom (med en twist på slutet)!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gubben Pettson X Gandalf (NärCon 2019 AFiSH Fanfiction Tävling Vinnare 25/7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Findus var borta. Gubben Pettson oroade sig inte så mycket. Katten gör vad katten vill, och hon skulle säkert vara hemma igen till middagen. Det var ju knappast som när Findus var liten och försvann. Näe, men Pettson tänkte på den gången då och då. Kaffet puttrade på spisen. Pettson lät en lika puttrande suck sjuda allt medan han tog kannan av flamman. På något vis saknade han tiden då Findus var blott en kattunge. Då behövde hon hjälp, någon som letade, räddade... Pettson saknade att få vara en hjälte.</p><p>Ett raskt knackande hördes på köksdörren. Pettson väntade inget besök. Blygsamt gläntade han på Gardinen och tittade ut. Det var ju Gandalf!<br/>
”Men HEJ! Gamle vän!” hälsade Pettson när han öppnade dörren. ”Vilket sammanträffande. Jag har just kokat en kanna kaffe.”<br/>
”Jag vet.” svarade Gandalf som log med hela skägget. ”En trollkarl kommer alltid i tid, precis när han skall vara där.”</p><p>Gandalf den grå stod som en självklarhet med den svenska landsbygden som bakgrund. Det fanns en annan sorts självklarhet när han klev in och satte sig ned vid köksbordet. Pettson kände genast att eftermiddagen blivit mycket mysigare. Han blev alldeles varm i bröstet av att ställa fram två koppar, och sitt bästa kaffebröd. Nu skall här fikas. Det förflöt en säker timma då gubbarna hälsade, fikade, och pratade om världarna och ting. Allt från det minsta till det största var värt att nämna och begrunda. Pettson älskade såna här stunder med Gandalf. De förstod varandra och hur man fikar på riktigt.</p><p>”... så Findus kommer väl hem så småningom.” avslutade Pettson dagens katt-historia. ”Katten gör vad katten vill.”<br/>
”Oja. Precis som trollkarlar.” höll Gandalf med.<br/>
”Det har du rätt i... Men Gandalf, vad vill du? Vill du ha mer Kaffe?”<br/>
”Näe.” Gandalf satte ner koppen och lutade sig närmre över bordet. Det varma köket kändes plötsligt kvavt. ”Jag vill berätta varför jag kom hit idag.”<br/>
”Jaså?” Pettson tycktes nervös. ”För all del, berätta.”<br/>
”Det finns en värd i fara. Allt för mycket smuts och korruption har sargat världen. Jag kan rena den igen, men för det behöver jag en motpol i ritualen. För att göra något förstört helt igen, behöver jag en oskyldighet – förfinad, en essens av barndom helt orörd.”<br/>
”Jaha...” Pettson funderade med kaffe koppen mot sina torra läppar. ”Men varför är du här? Jag är ju gammal och god. Min barndom är det bara gamla minnen kvar av. Det går väl inte att använda?”<br/>
”Det finns en sak du har.” Gandalfs blå ögon såg djupt in i Pettsons gröna. ”En orörd mandom”<br/>
Gubben Pettson satte kaffet i halsen. ”Mandom?”<br/>
”Ja, jag skulle behöva din sperma. Jag vet att du aldrig gjort något liknande.”<br/>
”Ah-men-neh Gandalf!” Bakom sina små glasögon rodnade Pettson upp till öronen. ”Du får gärna veta, när jag kokar kaffe, vad jag har i skafferiet, men att jag är oskuld är väl lite för långt? Det är mitt privatliv?”<br/>
”Men nu kan ditt privatliv rädda miljoner andra liv från förgörelse.” sa Gandalf krasst. ”Tänk på det.”</p><p>En pinsam tystnad hängde i köket när Pettson tänkte. Gandalf slutade aldrig se på hans ansikte. Till slut nickade gubben Pettson. ”Okej? Hur gör vi det?”</p><p>I vardagsrummet hade Gandalf ritat mönster på golvet framför och under soffan, allt för en ritual då de skulle fånga Pettsons oskuld. Pettson själv stod naken, utom hatten, och skämdes redan. Hatten var till för att behålla hans värdighet, men det hjälpte inte. Han kände sig dum, ful och gammal. Hans håriga knän bucklade inåt, hans hängiga gubb-bröst var fläckat och grått. Kuken hans gömde han med händerna. Han hade inte ens något stånd att stå för.<br/>
Gandalf lät hans trollkarlskappa falla av honom. Vitt lockigt går beklädde hans bröst, men hans fysik var helt annan. Rynkorna hängde på hjältemuskler, hans hållning utstrålade självsäkerhet. Lille Gandalf den grå var redan hissad på halvmast.Pettson Stirrade.<br/>
”Kom” sa Gandalf, och la kärvänligt till ”Gubben~”</p><p>Ett kort och ett långt skägg smälte in i varann när de gamla männen kysstes. Det smakade fortfarande lite kaffe. Pettson ryste av förundran när Gandalfs starka armar kramade och klämde på honom. Blygsamt slappnade han av och kramade tillbaka. Gubbhånglet var nytt, spännande, och lite pirrigt . Pettson kände sig ung igen när han började få stånd. Den reste sig rakt mot Gandalfs skrev, som en hund som äntligen får springa och leka med en vän. Pettson var lättad av hur lätt allt kändes.</p><p>Gandalf klämde till ordentligt på Pettsons röv, och fick en flämtning till svar.<br/>
”Är du okej?”<br/>
”Ja, det är bara nytt...” Pettsons läppar och mustasch var nu våta. ”Skall vi... Där bak?”<br/>
”Det behövs inte om du inte vill.”<br/>
”Då vill jag!” utbrast Pettson och kramade Gandalf. ”Om jag vill bli en hjälte vill jag inte hålla tillbaka eller ångra något.”<br/>
”Men då så.” Gandalf kysste honom igen.<br/>
Böjd över soffryggen visade Pettson sitt allt för Gandalf. Rynkiga världsvana fingrar letade sig försiktigt in. Pettson andades mot det blommiga tyget, inte för att det gjorde ont, utan för att det kändes lustigt, och lustiga ljud bubblade inom honom. Gandalf såg på sitt arbete, fokuserat och med njutning. Hans stånd guppade och bad att få uppmärksamhet och stimulans redan. Till sist bestämde sig Gandalf att Pettson verkade redo. Han satte sig ned i soffan bredvid den framåtböjda gubben.</p><p>”Sitt i mitt knä Pettson. Det blir bättre om du har kontroll över ditt eget öde.”<br/>
Pettson svalde överdrivet mycket saliv. Om han hade haft munnen öppen hade han nog dreglat.<br/>
”Okej... Men kan du hålla mina händer som armstöd? Jag tror inte att jag kommer kunna lägga allt vikt på knäna.”<br/>
”Självklart” svarade Gandalf, hans eviga lust äntligen märkbar i hans visa röst.<br/>
Sakta och försiktigt sänkte sig Pettson ned. Han tvekade när Gandalfs kuk pressade mot hans ringmuskel. Men sen andades han ut. Pettson sjönk ned i Gandalfs knä, i totall tillit och ifylld av hjältemod. Han satt där. Gandalf kramade Pettson.<br/>
”Går det bra?”<br/>
”Jag skall bara vänja mig.”<br/>
”Du Pettson...”<br/>
”Vadå?”<br/>
”Jag hade kunnat gå till någon annan, men jag ville gå till dig. Jag ville ha din oskuld själv, inte bara för profetsian och ritualen.”<br/>
”Jaha...” Pettson kände hur hans anus spände sig när han skrattade. ”Tycker du att jag är så sexig?”<br/>
”Ja” svarade Gandalf. ”Svinsexig”<br/>
Motiverad av komplimangen och nyfunnet självförtroende började Pettson röra sig upp och ned, upp och ned. Snart hittade han den där vinkeln som kändes bra. Rynkig hud mot hud slaskade mot varann i ett tomt hus där mucklor gömt sig. Stönen från de två gubbarna tvingade sig in i varje tillproppat öra.</p><p>”Pe-Pettson!” Gandalf lutade huvudet bakåt.<br/>
”Svin sexig sa du va?” Nu log gubben, med hatten på sne.<br/>
”Bättre än jag någonsin kunnat drömma! Du knullar som en alv!”<br/>
”Är det bra?”<br/>
”Det får mig att önska att jag kunde leva för evigt vid din sida, och ha sex varje dag!”<br/>
”J-Jaha?” Pettson rodnade, men det kändes som om han rodnade i magen med. Något höll på att hända. Besatt av värmen och sensationen fortsatte han. Gandalf stängde ögonen och räknade den stora klockans klockslag.<br/>
”Jag tror jag kommer!”<br/>
”Gör det! Nu!” svarade Gandalf i panik. </p><p>Dörren till Pettsons hela liv av oskuld och asexuella barnbokstillstånd öppnades. Ut kom en kaskad av vit tjock säd som sprutade över ritualcirkeln.<br/>
Det var en till dörr som öppnades. Vardagsrumsdörren. En kort figur i randiga byxor rusade in.<br/>
”HejPettson-titta-va-jag hitta-”<br/>
Sperman landade på Findus huvud. Alla insekter och blommor som kattan höll i händerna föll ned på mattan. Gandalfs kuk pulserade i sin egen orgasm i Pettsons rövhål. Ett starkt ljus svävade ut ut Findus bröst. Det kristalliserades och landade bland jord och kryp i mitten av cikeln. Gandalf nickade och hjälpte Pettson av honom. Gubben var i chocktillstånd, som sin katt.<br/>
”För att rena något så smutsigt måste man offra något av lika värde.” Trollkarlen lyfte upp kistallen. ”En förstörd barndom.”<br/>
Gandalf lämnade Pettson och Findus.</p><p>Han dök upp vid vår egen polcirkel. Ännu en ritual var förberedd där. Gandalf använde kristallen, och bekämpade global uppvärmning. Han skulle behöva många fler för att göra allt ont i denna världen ogjort.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>